disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan-A-Dale
Alan-A-Dale is a major character from Disney's 1973 feature film Robin Hood. His name is only stated once throughout the film, and he is formally credited as "The Rooster". Background Alan-A-Dale is based on the minstrel of the same name from various Robin Hood legends and is depicted as a rooster. He only states his name at the beginning of the film, where he also introduces himself as a minstrel. He functions as the narrator, using songs to tell the story. He is always seen with his mandolin. Appearances ''Robin Hood Alan-A-Dale first appears in the film's opening, where he introduces himself and them begins telling the story of Robin Hood, starting from when Robin Hood and Little John are escaping from The Sheriff of Nottingham and his posse, during the song sequence "Oo-De-Lally". Alan-A-Dale next appears as a viewer of Prince John's archery tournament. Together with Friar Tuck, he shoots down Sir Hiss, by using his mandolin together with an arrow to form a makeshift bow. The two then trap Sir Hiss in a barrel of ale. Alan-A-Dale later appears during the song "The Phony King of England", playing his mandolin and generally joining in the festivities. Alan-A-Dale's next major appearance is in the town jail, where he informs the viewers of Prince John's orders to increase the taxes and imprison any townspeople who cannot pay. He then reveals that he has been imprisoned as well, and performs the song, "Not In Nottingham", which tells of the people's despair. Alan-a-Dale's final appearance is at the end of the film, where he reveals that King Richard has returned and set everything right. He hears the church bells and rushes to the church, where it is revealed that Robin Hood and Maid Marian have wed. House of Mouse Alan-A-Dale is seen briefly in the episode "King Larry Swings In". Disney Parks Shanghai Disneyland Alan-A-Dale is one of the characters featured as part of Garden of the Twelve Friends at Shanghai Disneyland, representing the Chinese Zodiac symbol of the Rooster. Trivia * The Troubadour, a character from ''The Three Musketeers, has a similar role to Alan-A-Dale: both of them are anthropomorphic animals who narrate a story set in medieval times with music. * In the French version of Robin Hood, Alan-A-Dale is identified as an animal version of Adam de la Halle, a famous medieval French songwriter. * Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin & Elvis Presley were both considered to voice Alan-a-Dale. * In the scene where he introduces the Sheriff of Nottingham, Alan-a-Dale was originally supposed to be spotted by the villain, at which point he would've run away. * He is probably based on Chanticleer from the play of the same name by Edmund Rostand. It is very likely that his lead animator Milt Kahl drew inspiration for his design from the sketches that Marc Davis drew for Disney's never-completed 1960 adaptation of the play. Gallery Concept Art Allan-a-Dale.jpg|Concept art of Alan-A-Dale by Ken Anderson. Alan-A-Dale model sheet.jpg|Model Sheet of Alan-A-Dale by Milt Kahl. Alan-a-Dale and Sheriff Concept Art.png|Concept art of Alan-a-Dale running from the Sheriff of Nottingham Clip Art clipdale2.gif|Alan-A-Dale Screenshots the rooster.jpg File:2249f840bab546e8f6016bab1ddbec29.jpg|Alan-A-Dale and Friar Tuck File:Alan.jpg File:Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps_com-4621.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8934.jpg|Alan-a-Dale using his mandolin as a shield, protecting himself, the bunny, and the raccoon from the arrows Miscellaneous May24th.png|Alan-A-Dale's Disneystrology page fr:Adam de la Halle Category:Disney characters Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Chickens Category:English characters Category:Musicians Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon